Numero Uno
by lizziemu
Summary: Even the Elite have to fall.


Nobody ever thinks about the last ranker.  
We're the training, you might say. We ease them into the hard part. We're essential to the system. It couldn't go on without us.  
But the problem is, we're easily replaceable.  
That's what happened to me. I didn't think it ever would. It's like that with things like that. You know, you never think you're going to be robbed.... until you are. 'That's the kind of stuff that happens to other people, not me,' you say to yourself.  
But something I've learned over my years is that, more often than not, you're dead wrong.  
I hurried to the league when it was just developed. They were unorganized, just thrown together. They had yet to work out a system. Thanks to their disorder and confusion, I easily made my way to the top.  
And for a brief, all-too-short time, I was numero uno. I was the best of the best, the cream of the crop. I was undefeated.  
Of course, happiness is so short-lived. I had hardly reigned for a week when I was dropped down to number two by a person who had also used the unorganization of the league to his advantage.  
And the number two spot wasn't all that bad. True, I wasn't nearly as feared as I had been before. But I was still one of the best of the best. I was one of the better of the elite.  
And then another came.  
It happened too fast from there. The Elite Four had been officially established. I blundered through my challenges, sometimes beating them, all too often depending on Bruno to defeat the steady stream of trainers. And he did, for as long as he could. But we both knew, deep inside of us somewhere, in a place that refused to let the present glamour hide the truth, that we would reign for only so long.  
And in a matter of weeks, an old woman came.  
I had grown sloppy in my battles, I regret to admit. I let her win with barely a shrug. Surely Bruno, the best trainer the world had ever seen, would manage to stop her.  
But he didn't.  
That was my true awakening. As I found myself bumped down yet another notch, I realized that it all had to end some time. That my luck would run out some day.  
I found myself relying heavily on my two superiors. I was still one of the top four trainers in the world, and I wasn't even the worst of these, but my spirit was crushed. I barely tried to stand up to the never-ending young trainers that came, filled with hopes and dreams, to challenge me. I defeated the odd few, but most of the time, I submitted without even the faintest attempt on my part. Though it was the same thinking that had reduced me to the lowly position I held now, I depended completely on Bruno and Agatha to maintain their positions, therefore keeping mine intact as well.  
And this time, it seemed to work. Few could get past Bruno, and those who managed didn't stand a chance against Agatha. For the first time since I had joined the league, my position seemed safe. For the first time in a long, long time, I was content.  
Now, looking back on these years that seem to have been a century ago, I realize how inexperienced I was. How little I knew. How petty my dreams were. But you always realize these things too late.  
Because one day, a day I will always remember, somewhere in the long line of trainers that challenge us every day, there was a special young man. Although that day will remain in my memory until the day I die, I can't remember fighting him. I allowed him past without a thought, certain that Bruno, or, if worst came to worst, Agatha, would send him off. I didn't give him a second thought.  
Until he beat the League.  
I moved down to the lowest position, the lowest ranking, my mind almost numb. Though Lance was skilled enough that my full attention and determination could not have stopped him, I was positive my carelessness was to blame. I was a joke now, the most pathetic of the most impressive trainers ever. Nevertheless, I tried my hardest in battling the hopeful young trainers. And though so many of them beat me easily (it seemed that trainers were getting more and more experienced as time wore on), I sent a fair amount back home. Those who got past me never managed to work their way through the rest of the League.  
We had finally settled down into an effective system. Nobody could get through the Elite Four. I was almost happy. Sure, I was the lowest of the four of us, but I was still respected.  
I don't know how long we worked this way, but it was for a long time: a year, perhaps, or maybe even two. Nobody could defeat Lance, he was too good. It got so that it seemed impossible for anyone to disrupt the system ever again. I would remain in the Elite Four forever.  
And of course I wouldn't.  
The day it happened is still blurry. I can't remember much of what happened. Maybe it's just I don't want to. Whatever the reason, all I can remember is this.  
It was a slow day, compared to our others. We hadn't gotten a trainer since the day before, and we were all somewhat restless. Then someone came. I put up a good fight, but I was no match for his Fire and Electric types. I was used to losing, and being beaten by this child hardly disturbed me.  
And when he got past Bruno, I was still nonplused. Bruno was good, better than me, but he wasn't the best.  
When Agatha was beaten, we began to get worried. Few ever got past Agatha. It was up to Lance to stop him.  
And somewhere deep in my heart I knew that Lance wouldn't.  
And he didn't.  
I have nowhere to go now. My life's dream was to be a Pokémon Master, and for a fleeting, all too brief time, I was. But my success was doomed from the beginning. Can't they understand? The Elite Four isn't a sound system. It never will be. All it can do is destroy one's dreams.  
When I was ten, and I started on my journey, I swore that I would become the best.  
And I was.  
But now here I am...  
Good luck, Ash Ketchum. Enjoy it while you can.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
